<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>start over（原创/佐樱/星际abo） by kyoya55328</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308862">start over（原创/佐樱/星际abo）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoya55328/pseuds/kyoya55328'>kyoya55328</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:56:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoya55328/pseuds/kyoya55328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>第一次在这儿存文档，先放一篇试试水</p>
<p>脑洞灵感来自：Laura Brehm的Start Over这首歌，听歌的时候产生的灵感</p>
<p>abo存在部分私设</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>start over（原创/佐樱/星际abo）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一次在这儿存文档，先放一篇试试水</p>
<p>脑洞灵感来自：Laura Brehm的Start Over这首歌，听歌的时候产生的灵感</p>
<p>abo存在部分私设</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>佐助漆黑的双眸盯着眼前躺在地上的俘虏，本该显示军人凛冽气质的深墨色军装此刻却让眼前人显得有些娇弱，她的军装早已凌乱不堪，裤子沾上了大片泥土，衣袖也因为激烈的近身战变得破破烂烂。她被人用韧性极好的绳子捆住了全身，一双手被戴上手铐别在身后，嘴巴里也被塞了一团纱布。虽然全身变得狼狈不堪，但那翠绿的双眸却始终闪烁着愤怒、不屈的光。</p>
<p>这里是宇智波佐助在太空军舰上的休息室，十分钟前她被佐助手下的人绑了带到这里来审问，当然，审问者只有宇智波一个人。

</p><p>佐助走上前，蹲下，扯掉她嘴里的纱布，扔到一旁。</p>
<p>“后悔吗？”</p>
<p>春野樱白了他一眼，转过头去，不做声。</p>
<p>佐助一手捏着她的脸，硬生生地让她的脸转向自己：“后悔为了掩护那个怯懦的医生和自己的军队撤离而被我抓住么？”</p>
<p>春野樱：”我只怪自己为什么不是alpha，倘若和你一样，你根本就不是我的对手。“</p>
<p>佐助鼻子里轻哼一声，笑着说：“谁让你明明是一个Omega却非要跑到满是alpha的战争前线来？“</p>
<p>樱：“我……”</p>
<p>”你知道像你这样没有被人标记过Omega混在alpha里面有多危险么？“佐助一边拆了绑在樱身上的绳子，一边说。春野樱事后回忆这个场景的时候才意识到语气中夹杂着一丝不易察觉的醋意。</p>
<p>“两年了，没想到我离开的这两年你竟然没有找新的伴侣，我可以理解为你在为我守身么？”佐助特意凑到她耳边，低沉且充满磁性的嗓音穿过耳膜，重重地敲打在她的胸口，心跳声也像打鼓一样咚咚咚响得很。</p>
<p>“我没……”春野樱耳根唰地一下红了，脸上露出少有人看到的羞怯的神情。佐助凑得太近，以至于属于他特有的信息素扑面而来，像是一杯酒精度极高的伏特加，让继承了纲手千杯不醉酒量的春野樱此刻也竟有了醉意。她的目光变得迷离，洁白的脸蛋泛起微微的红晕。</p>
<p>佐助看着她痴情的表情，平静许久的内心咯噔一声跟着躁动起来。这样的表情，已经两年没见了。</p>
<p>“蠢女人，都成敌人了还这么毫无防备。”佐助在心里宠溺地笑着说。</p>
<p>他将她抱起，扔在休息室的单人床上，手撑在她脑袋两旁，看着她。</p>
<p>被熟悉的信息素包裹住自己，春野樱浑身开始发热，虽然她心里不想，但身体却很诚实地软了下去——她根本抵挡不住佐助的信息素。</p>
<p>“不要……”她轻声地抗拒。</p>
<p>但这一声在佐助听来确实另一番滋味。樱花般柔和的信息素袭来，挠的他心里痒痒的，大脑顿时嗡地变得一片空白，他闭上眼俯身，触碰上那柔软的唇。</p>
<p>樱的手铐刚才就被佐助一道解开，她伸出手抵在佐助胸前想要推开，却使不上劲，她反复地抗拒佐助出乎意料的举动，但使不上劲的她就像一只小猫咪用柔软的爪子触碰着他，这让佐助更加欲罢不能，呼吸也变得沉重起来。</p>
<p>一番缠绵，衣服散落在地面上，沉重的喘息声在休息室内回荡，里面夹杂着几声没有忍住而发出的娇弱的呻吟。带有侵略性的信息素与柔和的信息素在空气中交缠混合，充斥着整间屋子。两年来不断侵蚀自己精神网的撕裂般的痛感正一点点地被抹去，佐助能明显到自己的状态正在好转。他猛地将与他坦诚相见的粉发少女转过去背朝向他，拨开她过肩的长发，朝着后颈狠狠地咬了下去。樱终于忍不住了，叫出了声。</p>
<p>利牙一下子刺入后颈的腺体，将强烈的信息素留在了里面，同时那柔和的信息素缓缓地流入他的体内，像清澈的泉水洗去污泥一般，佐助觉得浑身舒畅，甚至有点贪恋。记忆像一片羽毛乘风穿过云雾，划过时空，一下子回到过去。</p>
<p>02</p>
<p>他来到军部正大军区总参谋长办公室门口，礼貌地敲了敲门，得到里面的人回应后，推门走进去，随后关上。</p>
<p>“旗木上将，木叶太空武装一队向您汇报，此次剿匪任务顺利完成，击杀敌方指挥一人，俘虏海盗……”佐助站在旗木卡卡西的办公桌前，严肃地汇报着这次任务结果。卡卡西靠在椅背上，听他汇报完，满意地点点头，随后神情立刻放松下来，略带歉意地说：”抱歉啊佐助，没让樱和你一起行动，你身体怎么样？“</p>
<p>办公室里只有他们师徒二人，汇报结束后佐助也稍稍放松了些，但依旧用标准的军姿站在原地：“这次只花了四个小时还没到我的极限，所以没有大碍，就是有点累。”</p>
<p>卡卡西：“回去好好休息两天，正好樱今天也会从索尔星球回来，等她回来了让她再给你看看。”</p>
<p>佐助点点头，没有再说什么，他朝卡卡西行了军礼，转身离开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>卡卡西盯着电脑屏幕上纲手昨天发过来的邮件，陷入沉思。</p>
<p>一直以来，alpha作为最强战斗力投入到一线战斗中，但随着各国机甲装备的升级和进化，战争越来越险恶，常常需要高度集中数小时。哪怕是拥有过人优势的alpha，这样的战斗也是非常耗费体力和脑力的，久而久之就会出现一种作战士兵特有的疾病——短暂精神崩塌。战斗经验不足的alpha士兵尤其容易出现。目前这种病唯一的治疗方法就是和Omega标记。根据数据统计和实验研究结果，几乎所有Omega的信息素内含有一种特殊成分，能够帮助alpha士兵修复他们的精神网让他们得到有效治疗。但由于Omega本身体质问题，战斗型Omega士兵过于稀少，非常珍贵。</p>
<p>幸运的是，神经医学科专家纲手通过研究发现了可以替代该成分的物质，倘若能研制出这类制剂，让士兵随身携带，将会大幅度提高alpha士兵的战斗效率，这在日益紧张的战争环境中无疑是重大研究成果。樱被纲手派去的索尔星球上住着一位著名的生物化学家——艾尔兰教授，她表示如果和纲手等人联合起来潜心研究，近几年内一定能让这类制剂问世。</p>
<p>春野樱作为卡卡西曾经在军队训练营带出来的学生之一，是极其少见的战斗型Omega，她的体力和精神力更是战斗型Omega中的佼佼者，有些数据甚至比一般的alpha士兵要高，并且当初在训练营，她的各项考核成绩都非常优秀，成为仅次于宇智波佐助的全训练营第二名的优秀战士。后来她加入纲手门下成了嫡传弟子，潜心研究脑神经学，但这位导师并没有让樱放弃军事训练。</p>
<p>所以这次派樱过去接艾尔兰本应该是一件让人毫无担忧的任务，可是卡卡西却没由来地从内心深处产生一丝慌乱，总觉得有些不安。</p>
<p>“希望樱能早点回来。”他转过椅子，看向窗外平静的蓝天喃喃道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>佐助回到家，毫无疑问房间内没有人。由于这次任务地点较远，算上跃迁的时间一来一回要三天，所以等他返程的时候才收到樱发来的电子通讯，说是要去一趟附近的索尔星。</p>
<p>他走进厨房，冰箱门上贴了一张字条，熟悉的笔迹让他烦躁的心情有了一丝平静：“佐助君，冰箱里放了樱花蛋糕，记得吃哦，我明天就回来☺”落款日期是昨天。</p>
<p>他打开冰箱门，精致小巧的蛋糕出现在眼前。</p>
<p>虽然佐助无数次表示他不喜欢甜品，但每次任务回来后樱都会给他准备一个樱花蛋糕，而他也只有在这个时候才肯吃他不大愿意吃的甜品。</p>
<p>虽然说不上来是什么原因，但樱做的蛋糕总能缓解他战争后的疲劳，就像一场雨冲刷掉闷热的空气带来些许凉意，能让浮躁的心平静下来。</p>
<p>刚结束的任务是击退一群太空海盗，由于双方武器装备水平悬殊，这场战斗耗费的时间并不长，仅四个小时就结束了。但是长时间的跃迁却能让刚结束一场战斗的士兵的精神状态接近崩塌，跃迁过程中所有人都要高度集中注意力，以防跃迁途中出现的各种未知的意外情况，跃迁时间越长，对士兵的精神网影响越大。</p>
<p>虽说这次远距离任务出战的都是经验丰富的alpha将士，但几乎每个士兵都有或多或少程度的跃迁PTSD，佐助也不例外。所以每一次外派作战结束后他都会找樱给他治疗。</p>
<p>一次任务结束后佐助回到家，樱正好在试做樱花蛋糕，打算带给小姐妹们尝尝。</p>
<p>他从身后环抱住，将她锁在自己的怀抱中，肆无忌惮地闻着她身上淡淡的信息素，好一会才缓过神来。他注意到蛋糕，情不自禁地咽了口水，伸手拿了一块放在嘴巴里。</p>
<p>樱略带紧张地看着他，本以为他会皱着眉头说太甜了，可他反而表现得享受，甚至又拿起一块细细咀嚼，最后竟然把整块蛋糕全吃完了。从那以后，樱每次都会在佐助任务回来时给他准备好一份樱花蛋糕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>佐助坐在餐桌上一边吃蛋糕一边浏览这三天发生的新闻，什么“信息素抑制剂得到改良，副作用明显减少”，再比如“岩砂帝国和木叶帝国达成同盟”之类的，忽然间，佐助吃蛋糕的手停住，他瞳孔骤缩，盯着眼前的虚拟电子屏：</p>
<p>佐助一下子清醒过来，他拿起外套往军部赶过去。</p>
<p>“咚咚咚！”</p>
<p>“我知道了，这事我立刻着手安排人手前去救援，您先别着急——进来！”卡卡西冲着门口喊了一嗓子，又赶忙和电话那头的人通话，“纲手教授我明白你的意思，樱不光是您的嫡传弟子，也是从我训练营出去的优秀学生，我是不会对我的学生见死不救的。”</p>
<p>过了一会他心情沉重地挂断电话，眉头紧皱，脸上露出少见的凝重。</p>
<p>“卡卡西，我申请前去救援！”佐助开门见山，好不拖沓地说道。</p>
<p>“不行！你才刚执行完任务回来，精神网处于疲劳状态，你现在再去救援容易出现问题。”卡卡西严肃地拒绝，“这事儿你就别操心了，鸣人处在备战状态，营救樱的任务让他去就行。”</p>
<p>“可是……”</p>
<p>“佐助，我知道你担心樱的安危，但你目前精神网存在波动，并不稳定，出于安全考虑，你应该留在这儿。”卡卡西打断他的争论，“别忘了军人作战任务原则，其中之一就是士兵不能连续外出作战，你忘了你哥哥当年发生的意外了吗？”提到宇智波鼬，佐助躁动的心像被泼了一盆凉水，他的怒火被熄灭，整个人沉默了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十年前外敌入侵，刚完成长达五天外派任务的宇智波鼬刚回木叶就碰上敌袭，在大气层以上十万米的高空中，刚结束跃迁的宇智波鼬一行人还没有好好休息，就申请第二轮的反抗作战，出于人手不足的考虑军部只能同意并且安排援兵。没想到在作战过程中，鼬的精神崩塌陷入昏迷，整个人像断线的风筝掉进敌人的进攻范围，在浓密的炮火下英勇牺牲。</p>
<p>那时候的宇智波佐助还在上小学，当他看到新闻时意识完全混乱，卡卡西将他带到军区总医院，送进治疗舱修复精神网，在里面呆了足足一个月才出舱。痊愈后的佐助一直闷闷不乐，发誓要给哥哥报仇，于是他奋发努力，朝着进入训练营做准备。一年后进入训练营佐助alpha能力觉醒，力量开始大幅度提升，很快就从人群中脱颖而出成了班上的佼佼者。</p>
<p>与此同时，他在训练营碰到了同期进来的鸣人和樱，三个人分在一组一起训练。</p>
<p>从那天起佐助就注意到樱是Omega。Omega体质偏柔弱，连beta就比不上，但是Omega中有一类非常稀少的战斗型Omega，而春野樱刚好就在这类。</p>
<p>对佐助来说春野樱似乎有着特定的吸引力，当她少量柔和的信息素随风飘过来时，就像春风拂面拂去心头的杂念，能让人冷静下来。从训练营出来后两人又被分到同一个军队，一起执行作战任务。起初佐助一直以为他对樱的关注来自于她的信息素，但是在作战过程中，他更是被她冷静的分析和果断的行动所吸引，再加上她笑起来的时候甜美的脸庞让佐助更加难以忘怀。久而久之，两个人就在一起了。</p>
<p>虽然在一起很久，佐助却迟迟不肯永久标记她，永久标记意味着樱会怀孕，目前的他心里还有复仇这个疙瘩在，他无法保证会给她一个完整的家，至少也要等他复仇完成，心中再无其余挂念时。樱一直都理解他，同意了他的做法，在樱看来，只要两个人两情相悦，即使不永久标记，也不会有什么东西能将他们分开。她也不可能再爱上其他的alpha。</p>
<p>一次艰难的作战任务中，佐助高度集中注意力操控机甲的时间长达八个小时，当他们完成任务准备返航时佐助第一次出现了短暂精神崩塌。精通医学的樱立刻想起在神经学课本上看到的这种常见病，于是让佐助临时标记她，给他治疗，那是他们第一次互相标记。佐助在意识混乱的情况下凭着alpha对Omega天生的生理直觉准确地咬住樱的后颈，将信息素留在上面，同时，樱柔和的信息素也慢慢进入他的大脑修复他的精神网。等他们快到地面的时候，佐助终于恢复了意识。</p>
<p>卡卡西看佐助默不作声，以为他妥协了，于是叹了口气说：“那就这么决定了，救援任务就由鸣人……”</p>
<p>“鸣人作为救援组长带人去救援，我作为副组长一同前往，全程听鸣人的指挥绝不做出越级的事。”佐助顺着卡卡西的话接了过去。</p>
<p>卡卡西：“……”</p>
<p>佐助严肃地看着即将抓狂的卡卡西，说：“alpha要是连自己的Omega都救不出来的话，那我也不用继续呆在军队里了。”</p>
<p>卡卡西无奈地扶额，重重地叹了口气，甩了甩手：“随你吧，我老了，说不动你们了。不过千万不要意气用事啊，懂了吗？”</p>
<p>“是！保证救援行动成功完成！”佐助行完军礼，跑了出去。</p>
<p>木叶610年，前往索尔星球进行救援的鸣人小队在晓帝国浩浩荡荡的进攻下英勇反抗，将艾尔兰教授和春野樱等人一同救出，然而在返回途中遇到晓帝国的偷袭，宇智波上将被俘。</p>
<p>03</p>
<p>“住……住手，不要，佐助君……啊……”熟悉的信息素留在樱的腺体里，她叫出了声。狭小的房屋内充满了佐助特有的浓烈的alpha信息素，顺着她的神经一路向下，身体像一团被点燃的小火苗变得格外发烫。佐助将这两年积累下来的负面情绪全部发泄在她身上，他渴求她的信息素，渴望再次被她治疗。</p>
<p>两年前的意外他落入敌人手中，非但没有遭受残忍酷刑，反而被人好好地照顾着。被俘的第二天，晓帝国元首在会议室和他见面，两个同样散发着攻击性信息素的alpha让周围其他士兵一阵胆怯，纷纷退了出去。一个小时以后，会议室的大门打开，帝国元首宣布佐助上将成为重要的战斗力加入帝国，并且举行星际发布会宣布了对五大国的宣战。</p>
<p>消息一出，五大帝国首脑集体震惊，樱、鸣人等同期生也很难相信这一事实。直到第一次小规模战斗爆发，处在敌营的宇智波佐助一脸冷漠地指挥手下向木叶军舰开火，甚至斩杀曾经和他并肩作战过的alpha士兵后，大部分人才终于醒悟——佐助真的叛变了。</p>
<p>但是鸣人和樱并没有放弃，凭借多年的相处，即使外人会有误解，但了解佐助性格的他们俩是坚决不相信佐助真的会叛变。他们决定不惜一切代价把佐助带回来。</p>
<p>这两年来佐助经常过度使用精神网，精神网早已残破不堪。虽然星际医学学会已经研制出能缓解这种病治疗的镇静剂，但对于佐助来说什么都比不上春野樱的信息素治疗来的有效。晓帝国元首曾建议佐助让其他Omega来治疗，但他都以对方信息素味道太冲拒绝。他强忍着大脑撕裂般的痛生活着战斗着，他以为没过多久他会因为精神网彻底崩溃，像他哥哥那样死去，直到他再次在战场上碰到春野樱。</p>
<p>两年后的一场战争中，春野樱少校在反围剿任务中为了掩护艾尔兰教授和队友撤离被晓帝国俘虏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当他再次碰见她时他压抑已久的心再次躁动，他贪婪地嗅着她的信息素不愿意放手，仿佛他沉睡在一场甜美的梦中和心爱的女子缠绵，倘若放手，她就会离他远去，他会从睡梦中清醒过来。</p>
<p>两年前也好现在也罢，他始终无法抗拒来自她的信息素。纵使身边总有其他Omega女子缠着他，但他从来不会正眼看她们一次，哪怕在梦里也只有春野樱一个Omega女子。</p>
<p>他只想标记她，也只会标记她。</p>
<p>房间内的温度再次上升，急促的喘息声逐渐加重。樱身上所有的敏感点他都一清二楚，稍微挑拨，她整个身子就软了下去。佐助沉浸在柔和的信息素中，脑海里忽然闪过一个念头：永久标记她。但这念头刚一出来就被他扼杀掉了。</p>
<p>他的复仇计划还没完成，不能冲动。</p>
<p>理智将他的意识拉回现实，他再一次狠狠地朝着樱的后颈咬了下去。</p>
<p>六个小时后休息室的门被打开，佐助朝门口的机械侍卫下达指令：“拿一套干净的衣服过来。”机械侍卫头顶闪了下红灯以示收到指令，然后朝着洗衣房走去。</p>
<p>春野樱摊在床上早已没了力气，佐助替她换上干净的衣服，随后打开房间内的空气净化器冲散了浓烈的信息素气味，倒了杯水坐在床边。</p>
<p>樱动了动有些沙哑的声带，问道：“佐助君，你没有背叛木叶，对么？”当她的信息素触碰到佐助残破的精神网的那一刻，两个人的精神网似乎连接在了一起，她残留的唯一一丝理智捕捉到了这个讯息，她小心翼翼地触碰着他的精神网，仔细修补着，也承受着他发泄出来的所有情绪。</p>
<p>佐助轻笑一声，没有回应。</p>
<p>“你这么做的目的是什么？我或许可以帮你。”</p>
<p>“这与你无关。”佐助喝了一口凉水给自己降温，“我已经向木叶发了要求，他们要是想换你，必须拿你们之前抓过去的香磷来换。”</p>
<p>“！！！”春野樱瞪大眼睛。</p>
<p>“艾尔兰那个老东西当初一直不肯答应过来帮我们做研究，我们好不容易找到了替代品结果还被你们抓了。你放心，现在我们暂时还不会和你们五大国开战，我这次的目的也只是把香磷换回来而已。”说完，一声消息提醒，佐助打开电子虚拟屏看了眼，冷笑一声，“走吧，木叶同意了。你可以回去了。”</p>
<p>“等一下！”樱喊住往门口走的佐助，“至少能告诉我两年前你为什么加入晓吗？”</p>
<p>佐助握着门把手的手抖动了一下，过了会他才用听不出任何语气的冰冷的口吻说道：“两年前，他们告诉了我鼬牺牲的真相。”他回头瞥了一眼春野樱，“和木叶有关。”说完，他推开门，头也不回地走了出去。</p>
<p>春野樱坐在床边，迟迟没有回过神来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>指挥室里的宇智波佐助看着显示屏上鸣人严肃的脸，目光定格在他深绿色军服的木叶徽标上，一道凌冽的寒光好像穿过了电子屏，将那徽标一切两段。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>